


On the Mat (Second Moment)

by Fighter_at_heart



Series: Moments of Impact [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, Sparring, Supervising Officer, Training Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighter_at_heart/pseuds/Fighter_at_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barton had to have learned hand-to-hand combat from someone (aka Barton gets a lesson from the Cavary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Mat (Second Moment)

"Get on the mat, Barton."

This was not what he had in mind when he signed up for S.H.I.E.L.D. He never intended to join, but Phil walked in and started telling these stories and saying shit. Next thing he knew he was meeting the Director and being introduced as a recruit. Phil had told him about his partner, he never mentioned she was the Calvary–he figured that out on his own—but the stories never matched up to the real thing. 

Getting to spar with her should be an honor. Everyone knows her name, she's a level 3 agent and over her the course of her career, she's already saved the director's life in addition to several agents. Besides, he wouldn't dare turn her down.

So he left Coulson's side and took a spot across from May. He was prepared, he most definitely was, rumors were exasperated, false–she said not everything you hear is true. He could beat her, all he had to do was pin her to the ground and get her to tap out. 

He was screwed. Plain and simple. She was a martial arts expert, he was an archer. He knew how to shoot a bow, he did not know hand-to-hand. 

But he was on the mat, standing less than three feet from May. 

The fight started in a flash without a warning sign. The attacks came in quick blows, Barton blocked them throwing his hands up in a rapid manner.

He didn't know how it ended. One minute he was up, facing his opponent, next his face collided with the floor. It ended just as quickly as it began. 

He cursed. He didn't look up to meet the eyes of Melinda–he did not like that woman right now–he was too busy laying on the mat, catching his breath. He was pretty sure a foot jabbed him in the ribs. 

Across the floor, he saw his SO a mere three feet away, his face impassive. He'd been watching the event unfold since he first stepped into the ring with the women. And then got his ass handed to him. One thing was certain, he was not Melinda May. He wasn't trained in martial arts his whole life–that was the current story going around about how she got to be so skilled–he was just an archer. No more, no less. 

"Barton, get up." Her voice dared him to question her. Guess, he wasn't that injured.

She sounded angry. He may've stayed on the ground a little too long. He waited a second, looking up at her as he tested the waters. Her glare intensified, and he decided to not push anymore. At least not much more; he took his time getting up. 

Her look by the time he was standing straight was far from amused. 

Did she hate him? Not an unlikely scenario. 

"Feet apart." Her eyes never left his face. 

"Mels," She cocked her head at the nickname, he thought she would call him out on it, probably land him on his ass again, but she just rolled her eyes and didn't say anything. 

Maybe he was warming up to her. 

Doubtful. But there was that other day...

"Are you going to keep bruising my ego, or are you-"

In all honesty, she hadn't damaged his ego that badly. He actually managed to stay in the ring with her longer than any trainee. They typically made it thirty-seconds, he lasted a minute. For someone with no background in hand-to-hand combat, it was impressive. He may not have much martial arts training yet, but he was agile and could move fast like May. Not many could. 

She interrupted him mid-sentence, "When you can pin me we're done."

Pinning her was a different story. He had to get her to tap out. Even as a trainee, she was one of the best. As she became an agent she only got better and more invincible. 

Clint turned helplessly over to Phil, shooting him a pleading look. He hoped his SO would be of some use. It was after all his duty to keep his trainee from getting his ass kicked by his partner for the rest of eternity. Whether he would fulfill to the duty was questionable. 

Phil shrugged, "Best not to argue with the lady." 

Guess he was on his own. 

Lucky for him, he was a quick learner.

"So, let's get started." It was going to happen, best to accept it. Maybe if he annoyed her enough she would let him off easy. Clint grinned, preparing for a long night in the gymnasium.

"Stance," May ordered. "Good, now let's begin."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appricated.


End file.
